staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lutego 1990
Program 1 7.45 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.05 Poznaj swój kraj - Z Syrenką w herbie 8.35 "Domator" - Nasza poczta Galeria szmatek 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Wśród ciemności" - film obyczajowy prod. węgierskiej reż. Livia Gyarmathy wyk: Andor Lukats, Gyorggi Durder, Kati Sir 10.50 "Domator" - Przyjemne z pożytecznym 12.50 Fizyka - Energia wewnętrzna 13.30 TV TR: Chemia - sem. 11- Berylowce, żalazowce 14.00 TV TR: Historia - sem. II - W Europie nowożytnej 14.30 TV Kurs Rolniczy - Zdrowie świń 15.00 Współczesna genetyka - kI. I-IV lic. - Genetyka klasyczna, cz. 11 15.30 NURT Rozmowy o edukacji 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Latający Holender" - "Klub zdobywców oceanów" 16.50 Dla dzieci: "Trąba" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Sensacje XX wieku" - "Tajem- nica pustyni Negev" (1) 17.55 TV informator wydawniczy 18.15 "Dawniej niż wczoraj" 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc "Wyprawa prof. Gąbki" 19.10 "Plus -minus" - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Akademia filmowa: "Czyste niebo" - film fabularny prod. ZSRR reż. Griorgij Czuchraj wyk.: N. Drobyszewa, E. Urmański, N. Kzmina 22.00 Sport 22.10 Milicja Obywatelska - program publ. 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Wódko. pozwól żyć"" 23.30 Język angielski (17) Program 2 16.25 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: język angielski (1) 16.55 Język francuski (14) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "A B C" - teleturniej językowy 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn "102" 19.00 " Pokój niżej" (6) "Zimowa ramówka" - serial. prod. ang. 19.30 "Salonowe potyczki" - spotkanie z Brychtem 20.00 "Czarno na białym - przegląd PKF 20.40 "Przegląd muzyczny" 21.00 "Ze wszystkich stron" - "Najbogatsza" - reportaż 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Telewizja nocą" 22.30 "Wyznania hochsztaplera Feliksa Krulla" (2) - serial produkcji RFN 23.30 Komentarz dnia 23.35 "Ekspres gospodarczy" BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Playdays The Dot Stop 10.50 Roobarb When Roobarb Made a Spike 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Knots Landing The Confession 15.05 Primetime 15.40 Cartoon Three Lazy Mice 15.50 Fireman Sam Norman's Tricky Day 16.00 Mick and Mac 7: Eggs 16.10 The New Adventures of SuperTed: Texas is Mine (2) 16.25 Boggart Sandwich and Other Stories The Boggart Who Wouldn't Tell Her Name 16.35 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles Enter - the Fly 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Troublemakers 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Family Matters 20.05 Dallas Black Tide 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Q.E.D. Once upon a Time 22.10 Sportsnight 23.35 Cagney and Lacey The Gang's All Here 0.25 Weather 0.30 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 The Creation of Childhood 7.10 Managing Schools: Presnett Comprehensive 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two Sports-Science Winning Through 9.50 Lernexpress 5: Freizeit 10.05 You and Me 10.20 Search Out Science Disasters 10.40 Around Scotland 11.00 Words and Pictures Carry Go Bring Come 11.15 English Time Storytelling Into the Future 11.35 Inset Managing Schools Accountability in Action. 12.10 Science In Action Current Affairs 12.30 Lifeschool Living with AIDS 12.55 Step Up to Wordpower 5: Forms! Forms! Forms! 13.20 Bertha The Tea Nurse 13.40 Zig Zag 14.00 News Weather followed by Storytime Brush and Chase 14.15 Country File 14.40 Arthur Negus Enjoys Goodwood House 15.00 News Weather followed by Crufts 1990 Dogs Galore! 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Rally Challenge Mobil 1 Rally Challenge Round 3 16.30 Behind the Headlines 17.00 Film 90 with Barry Norman 17.30 Holiday 90 18.00 DEF II The Invaders. The Experiment 18.50 Reportage 19.40 Rapido 20.10 Chronicle Macedonia: a Civilisation Uncovered 21.00 Pennies from Heaven 22.20 Building Sights Artist and photographer 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University The Challenge of Judgment Eurekaaargh! 0.50 Behind the Headlines 1.20 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku